


Caring and Pride

by EdinaSaunders



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: Grace gets a chance to reflect on her evolving relationship with Frankie when she catches a 24 hour bug.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [San Juan Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=San+Juan+Wolf).



> I hope you don't mind, I combined all three of your requests into one. I hope you enjoy it.

Frankie was sitting across from Grace at the chess board. It was Grace's move. She was taking forever and she was beginning to sweat. "Grace what the hell is wrong with you?"

"I don't know. All of a sudden I'm burning up." 

"Have you shown any signs of a cold?" 

"None that I've noticed. Do you think I have a fever?" 

Frankie got up and went over to Grace, and felt her head. "I think you do," Frankie confirmed. If she was being honest she wasn't entirely sure of that, she just wanted something to get her out of playing chess. She never understood the game, and Grace had already beat her three times today. If she had to choose she'd rather take care of the woman all day instead of playing one more game of chess. 

Within the next hour Grace knew she really did have a fever. She felt cold when Frankie insisted her forehead was still hot to the touch. She started to get the sniffles an hour after that and Frankie was happy to help her through it. She took Grace up to her room and brought in a tissue box and some extra pillows to make her comfortable. Though Grace wasn't at the point where she would admit this, she thought it was sweet of Frankie to be taking care of her like she was. 

Late in the night Grace couldn't seem to get to sleep. She told Frankie that she'd be fine and after some persuasion Frankie finally went to her own bed and went to sleep. Not wishing to wake her for some company, Grace let her thoughts distract her. 

She thought about how she went years and years hating Frankie. There were times where she wished she hadn't married Robert at all, just so she wouldn't have to deal with lunches with Sol and Frankie. It went on like that for years, decades even. Then Robert and Sol threw them both into this situation. That changed everything. It wasn't a fast change, but for once in her life Grace got to know someone outside of her circle of friends and she didn't altogether hate it. 

In fact, she quite liked Frankie now after living with her for as long as she had. They were friends now. Grace might even venture to think they were best friends. Only a best friend would play three rounds of chess when they didn't even know how the game worked. That's exactly what Frankie had done. And she had taken care of her for the whole day once the fever started up. Grace was feeling better now. Not a hundred percent, but enough that she could finally get some sleep. 

In the morning the fever had lessened, mostly due to Frankie's constant care and some good rest. Then twenty four hours after the fever began it was all over. It must have been one of those viruses that last only a day. For that Grace was thankful, but she was even more thankful to have Frankie in her life. Maybe one day she'd swallow her pride and tell her so.


End file.
